Oblivion (film)
| runtime = 94 minutes | country = | writer = Peter David | director = Sam Irvin | starring = Andrew Divoff George Takei Julie Newmar Isaac Hayes Meg Foster }} Oblivion (aka Alien Desperados) is a 1994 western science fiction dark comedy film by Full Moon Entertainment. Directed by Sam Irvin, the film stars Richard Joseph Paul, Andrew Divoff, George Takei, Julie Newmar, Musetta Vander, Isaac Hayes and Meg Foster. Plot The story has been described as a science fiction Western. It is, arguably, better termed a space Western, due to its extra-Terran location. Set in the year 3031 on a frontier planet light years away from Earth, a bizarre gang of futuristic desperadoes have their sight set on turning the tumbleweed town of Oblivion into their own private playground.Found footage The Original Cowboys And Aliens Movie This film is set in a frontier town, Oblivion, which resembles the Old West, on a planet "light years" from Earth. The action begins with the murder of the town's Marshal Stone by a power-hungry villain called Red Eye (Andrew Divoff). Using a substance prized on the planet—which also happens to short out electrical devices—Red Eye cheats his way to victory during a showdown on the street, killing Stone and disabling his cyborg deputy, Stell (Meg Foster). He and his cronies begin to bully and persuade the townspeople into allowing him to take over the town. Oblivion's mortician, Gaunt, who possesses supernatural ability to foresee death, seeks out the Marshal's son, Zack (Richard Joseph Paul), who is prospecting in the wilderness. Meanwhile, Zack saves a "native," Buteo (Jimmie F. Skaggs), from an untimely death by giant scorpion. They team up just before Gaunt arrives with the news of Marshal Stone's death, and they all journey together to Oblivion for the funeral. During a misadventure in a saloon along the way, Zack avoids violence, even when harangued by one of Red Eye's henchmen. After attending his father's funeral, Zack visits his old friend Doc Valentine (George Takei), an inventor whose technology had failed to protect the Marshal. At the local whorehouse, a townswoman, Mattie (Jackie Swanson), learns that Zack is not a coward, but an empath, who feels everything that those around him experience. This leads him to abhor violence. Buteo learns that one of Red Eye's associates had been responsible for the deaths of his wife and children, and seeks revenge. Challenging him to a fair fight, Buteo triumphs and his opponent is killed. Red Eye and his gang capture Buteo in retaliation, place him in stocks, and whip him. Sensing that something unsavoury is going on, Zack confronts his fears, saving Buteo and shooting many of the townspeople who had taken Red Eye's side. Apparently having won a victory, Zack celebrates until he learns that Mattie has been taken by Red Eye into the Badlands. He and his friends rush to save her, and in the process defeat all of the villains for good. Release After quick runs at numerous film festivals, the film was released directly to videocassette during the 1994 holiday season. In 2002, the film was released on DVD by Artisan Entertainment but has now been discontinued for reasons ungiven. The film was re-released on DVD, by Full Moon Entertainment, in 2010, and will be released on DVD yet again by Shout! Factory on July 5, 2011. Cast * Richard Joseph Paul - Zack Stone * Jackie Swanson - Mattie Chase * Andrew Divoff - Redeye * Meg Foster - Stell Barr * Musetta Vander - Lash * Jimmie F. Skaggs - Buteo * Isaac Hayes - Buster * Sam Irvin - Whipping Boy * Jeff Moldovan - Spanner * Mike Genovese - Marshall Stone * Tim Miller - Stinking Turncoat * Peter David - Cowhand * Frank Roman - Wormhole * Irwin Keyes - Bork * Carel Struycken - Mr.Gaunt * George Takei - Doc Valentine * Julie Newmar - Miss Kitty